Nightmares & Dreams
by Pipitah-Chan
Summary: Siendo maltratada toda la vida decide escapar de todo, encontrándose con su mejor amiga y con un chico que le pondra muchos retos en el camino para que se supere a si misma y a su oscuro pasado. AVISO IMPORTANTE EN CAP 3
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Sé que hace tiempo que no estoy en FanFiction pero muchas cosas han pasado y tenía que resolverlas…

Quiero decirles que la historia Vampire Life quedara en pausa hasta nuevo aviso…

Se siente bien volver TuT Esta es la historia que he escrito aparte de Vampire Life :D

Sin más que decir… los dejo de aburrir y les permito leer en paz que deben de estar aburridos de mi discurso xD

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Capítulo1** **:**

¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasaba a mí? ¿Por qué la vida se empeñó en hacerme sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué _él_ se las arregló para hacer mi vida un desastre? Esas eran las únicas preguntas que rondaban en mi mente... Atormentándome y recordándome lo miserable que era mi vida. No sabía el por qué lo hacía, pero lo que si sabía era que él se había encargado de arruinar toda mi vida de a poco. Nunca lo iba a perdonar.

Sentada debajo de un puente observo con la mirada perdida el horizonte y siento que la lluvia se mezcla con las lágrimas que acababa de derramar a medida que el dolor y la soledad se apoderaban de mí ser. ¿Acaso a él le divertía verme sufrir? ¿Le parecía correcto el haberme arrebatado lo más importante de mi vida? No entendía por qué mi madre había terminado saliendo y casándose con una persona así, una persona golpeadora y abusiva, que se creía más solo por ser hombre.

-'' _Muchos eligen la soledad, pero yo no estoy segura de soportarla. No creo ser capaz de tolerar estar sola... necesito que alguien me comprenda._ ''- pensé.

Me pare y comencé a caminar por la costa antes de subir hasta la calle sin ningún rumbo fijo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar hasta que alguien acabe con mi vida? ¿Cuánto más podré aguantar sin acabar matándolo o muriendo en el intento? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar hasta que decida sacármela yo misma? Suspire y sentí como las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en mis ojos dispuestas a salir en cualquier momento. Me daba rabia el saber que era impotente en este caso... Impotente ante él...

Levante la mirada hacia el cielo. Deseando que alguien me sacara de este mundo o que me ayude a superar todo lo que estaba viviendo. Quería vivir, pero... ¿Quién me asegura de que no voy a cometer el mismo error que mi madre? ¿Quién en este mundo querría estar con una chica como yo? Ni la persona más loca lo haría, el instinto le diría que no estará seguro a mi lado.

-¡Musa!- grito alguien a mi espalda.

Reconocí la voz enseguida. No quería que ella se involucrara, no iba a permitirlo. Ella estaba consciente de que él era una bestia. Me di la vuelta para ver a una joven de cabello oscuro correr hasta el lugar en el que me encontraba parada. La mire sin comprender que hacía aquí. Me negaba a aceptar que ella se estaba arriesgando por mí, aun sabiendo que podría terminar muy lastimada o incluso muerta. Me abrazó con fuerza.

Stella era mi mejor amiga, más bien era la única amiga que tenía ya que nadie se me acercaba. Ella siempre me había ayudado desde que me había ido de casa por el maltrato continuo que recibía de parte de aquel hombre al cual llamé padre en algún momento de mi vida. Por suerte el maltrato nunca había llegado a la violación, en ese caso me hubiera sacado la vida en seguida.

-Hola Stella... ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte cuando me separé.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡ESTAMOS EN PLENO INVIERNO Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE MUERAS DE HIPOTERMIA!- dijo Stella en un grito tomando mi mano y llevándome hasta su auto.

Simplemente asentí sin intentar de modular palabra alguna. No iba a discutir con ella porque iba a ser lo mismo que la nada. Si, iba a dormir en la calle como muchas otras veces había hecho, claro que las otras veces había sido verano, no invierno. Ella sabía que era el único lugar en el que me sentía cómoda.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Stella se subió al asiento del conductor y puso en marcha el carro en dirección a su casa. Vivía en el centro de la cuidad, así que era más o menos una media hora. No había de que hablar o, por lo menos, yo no tenía de que hablar.

Mis días no eran muy distintos unos de otros. Sin embargo, Stella siempre vivía una historia distinta todos los días y yo me ponía feliz al saber que ella estaba bien.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- le pregunte.

-Fue un día extraño...- dijo ella seria. Cosa que me sorprendió.

Por lo general ella estaba siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y riendo a cada rato... Verla seria era extraño de ver, y cuando eso sucedía significaba que algo malo había pasado.

-Me encontré con tu padre.- dijo de repente en un semáforo.

La mire en cuanto lo dijo. No por cómo lo dijo, sino por lo qué dijo. ¿Cómo que se había encontrado con mi padre? ¿Qué le había dicho? Quería saber pero a su vez me daba miedo porque era probable que le haya dicho que me iba a matar si me encontraba.

-¿Qué?- le dije.

No entendía como se había encontrado con mi padre, pero quería saber qué es lo que le dijo él para que ella se aparezca de repente a buscarme. Muy pocas veces lo hacía y cuando ocurría era porque algo malo estaba pasando en la ciudad o, lo que más odio y temo, mi padre me estaba buscando también.

-Me encontré con tu padre a la salida de la ciudad.- me dijo ella cuando arrancó de nuevo el auto.

No supe que decir, era como si me hubiera quedado muda en un instante. En mi mente no había más que probables palizas de parte de él si me llegase a encontrar. Me estremecí por el solo saber qué era lo más probable, que me esté buscando para matarme a golpes tal y como había hecho con mi madre.

Bajamos del auto una vez que ella lo estaciono frente a la casa. Una casa grande de dos plantas, con las paredes pintadas de blanco sucio y con ventanas grandes. Una casa verdaderamente hermosa, solo había tenido una oportunidad de entrar a la casa de ella y podría decir que era más grande por dentro que por fuera.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunte cuando entramos.

Me miro durante un momento y eso me asusto. Normalmente Stella no se queda callada cuando el tema es grave, pero hay casos en que el tema es tan delicado, como este, en que se queda callada para no hacerme sentir mal.

\- Stella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunte con la voz seria pero internamente estaba muriéndome de los nervios y del miedo.

-Musa, será mejor que te sientes...- me dijo mientras señalaba el sillón que estaba detrás mío.

Le hice caso, pero eso simplemente logro que me pusiera mucho más nerviosa por la noticia. ¿De qué gravedad sería? Stella nunca daba rodeos cuando se trata de temas importantes, a menos que no quiera hacerme sufrir con la noticia... Pero si hubiera sido así ni siquiera habría mencionado a mi padre.

Se sentó junto a mí en el sillón.

-Tu padre te está buscando... No me dijo el por qué, pero supongo que si te encuentra te va a golpear de manera brutal...- hizo una pausa mientras juntaba sus manos- Me dijo en otras palabras que en cuanto te encuentre te mata...- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¿Es por eso que me fuiste a buscar?- le pregunte después de comprender lo que había dijo.

Ella asintió sin decir una palabra y bajo la mirada, ocultando sus lágrimas de mí, mientras que yo no podía siquiera emitir sonido alguno por el miedo que me producía el solo imaginar tener que pasar por esa tortura continua que él consideraba ''normal''. Mire a Stella, a veces no entendía porque me ayudaba si tenía un futuro por delante, claro que ella tenía que dejar de hablarme para lograr esa felicidad que tanto deseaba.

Levantó la mirada de repente y se lanzó a mis brazos para llorar libremente en mi pecho. Nunca en mi vida la había visto llorar como lo estaba haciendo ahora, a decir verdad nunca en mi vida la había de esta manera. Siempre que la veía ella estaba con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y tranquilidad, no triste y angustiada.

-No quiero que sigas sufriendo, por eso quiero saber: ¿no te gustaría vivir conmigo?... No tendrás que hacer nada, solo quedarte aquí cuidando la casa y hacer unas tareas domésticas- dijo Stella cuando se separó de mi pecho casi con desesperación.

-De acuerdo...- fue lo único que pude modular.

Se le formo una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus brackets que quedaban bien con su dentadura blanca y perfecta. Ella en sí era preciosa, una chica de cabello claro, piel relativamente morena, ojos de color miel y unas cuantas pecas.

Yo sabía que ella quería verme feliz y segura, en vez de verme en la calle día y noche esperando que algún milagro ocurriera y se llevará todo el dolor interno que sentía todo el tiempo. Me sentía mal al saber que ella se deprimía al verme de ese modo, pero era lo único que podía hacer y tenía suerte de no haberme refugiado en las drogas u en el alcohol.

Se paró y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. Era de noche y precisaba comer algo... Esperaba que Stella no se molestara conmigo por ello. Me sentía un poco desubicada en este momento, no sabía por qué me sentía de ese modo.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- le pregunte desde el sillón. Aún no me había movido de allí.

Al menos quería ayudar en algo ya que estaba aquí, no quería ser una carga y mucho menos provocarle problemas... Era lo último que quería. Si iba a ser un problema me iba a ir.

-No- dijo con la voz alegre de siempre.

Apareció con dos tazas de caldo caliente y me ofreció una. La acepte con gusto. No iba a decirle que no a ella. Se volvió a sentar a mi lado, encendió la televisión para ver si había algo interesante para ver y poder pasar el rato.

-Ah...- suspiro y la apago al ver que no había nada interesante.

-Te vez cansada.- le dije al ver que cerraba los ojos.

-Lo estoy... No he dormido nada últimamente...- dijo ella parándose del sillón.

Me paré y la seguí a la cocina para dejar las tazas vacías en el fogón. La mire y ella me devolvió la mirada. Estuve a punto de preguntarle el por qué no había dormido pero iba a estar fuera de lugar, además de que era algo que no debería afectarme, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan cansada?- le pregunte.

-Es por el estudio...- dijo como respuesta.

Me había olvidado que ella estaba en la universidad... Desearía poder estar con ella estudiando, pero no podía por el hecho de que me había prohibido seguir estudiando apenar termine la secundaria. Me sentía ignorante.

Baje la mirada y mi pelo calló a los costados de mi rostro dejándome ver que tan sucio estaba. Quería preguntarle si podía darme un baño pero me daba vergüenza preguntarle, de todas maneras saque valor de la nada y le pregunte aún con la cabeza baja:

-¿Puedo darme un baño?

-¡CLARO!, deja que te muestro donde es.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Subimos las escaleras y me llevo a una habitación. Era amplia y había una bañera contra la pared de la derecha, grande también. Mire sorprendida por el tamaño.

-Te preparo el baño, ¿te parece?- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? No es necesario.- le dije sonriendo.

Correspondió a la sonrisa y se retiró. Comencé a sacarme la ropa y a ver si los moretones seguían estando o si se habían ido, para mi desgracia seguían estando pero eran menos notorios que antes.

Una vez que me saque la ropa me observe en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el lado interno de la puerta: pelo largo y un poco ondulado hasta la cadera, ojos achinados de color celeste y piel blanca, por eso se notaban demasiado los moretones... no parecía para nada una chica de 20 años. Era gordita y de estatura media, por lo que cualquier cosa que me pusiera me quedaba bien, incluso un poco grande.

-'' _Si fuera morena no se notarían tanto los golpes que me da._ ''- pensé al momento que dejaba de mirarme.

Preparé el baño y me metí en él, olvidándome de todo lo que me rodeaba. Era agradable sentir el agua rodeándome. Suspire y me hundí un poco más en el agua dejando que me tapara los labios pero sin llegar a taparme la nariz.

Recordé los brazos de mi madre al estar de éste modo. Era nostálgica la sensación. Por alguna razón vi a mi madre sonreírme... Una lágrima bajo por mi mejilla. La extrañaba y mucho... La necesitaba a mi lado más de lo que creía, pero ya no podía estar a su lado.

-'' _¿Por qué tuviste que morir?_ ''- pensé tristemente mientras oía golpes en la puerta.

-¿Te falta mucho?- pregunto Stella desde afuera.

-No...- dije mientras me paraba.

Me sequé la lágrima. Observe a mi alrededor y vi una toalla al lado de un banco. La tome y comencé a secarme. No sabía de quien era pero tenía que secarme.

Me vestí y salí del baño. Stella me miro y me tomo del brazo jalándome para meterme en su habitación. Se acercó a su ropero y saco un pijama, pensé que era para ella cuando dijo de repente:

-Ponte este...

La mire sin comprender del todo. ¿Esperaba que me pusiera su ropa? ¿Ropa cara y de marca? Estaba loca... siempre había usado ropa dada y vieja, nunca en mi vida pensé o soñé en ponerme algo como lo que ella usaba.

-¿Perdón?- dije.

-Que te pongas éste pijama... Voy a tirar esa ropa que tienes puesta y mañana vamos a ir a comprarte nueva.

Suspire pero no le lleve la contra por el simple hecho de que no me gustaba discutir con nadie, en especial con ella. No tenía sentido discutir con ella, siempre tenía razón, y si no la tenía se la daba de igual modo.

Lo tome al pijama que me entregaba y me guio hacia un cuarto mediano con paredes de color rosado claro. Había una cama de plaza y media contra una de las paredes, un armario inmenso en la pared contraria, una estantería llena de libros y un ventanal enorme que dejaba ver el patio trasero de la casa. Salió de la habitación para dejar que me cambiara.

Me cambie la ropa y me acosté en la cama. Al cerrar los ojos recordé como conocí a Stella... El mismo día que murió mi madre...

 _ **Flash Back**_

 __ _-¡¿ES QUÉ ACASO NO SABES HACER NADA BIEN MUJER?!- le grito mi padre a mi madre._

 _Se levantó de la mesa enojado, tirando el plato de comida al suelo, y dispuesto golpearla en cualquier momento. Me coloqué detrás del sillón para ocultarme de él. Cuando se enoja no hay forma de calmarlo._

 _-Ya que no sé hacer nada, ¿por qué no haces tu tus cosas?- le pregunto mi madre haciéndole frente a mi padre._

 _-Porque para eso estas: para cocinar, lavar y todo lo que a mí se me ocurra.- le dijo de manera machista._

 __ _¿Por qué la pasaban todo el día discutiendo? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que me lastima verlos discutir? Por más de que mi padre me golpee todos los días me duele verlos discutir. Sentada en un rincón sentía como la tensión crecía y discusión subía de tono._

 _-'' ¿Por qué no paran? Odio verlos gritar, insultarse. ''- pensé mientras me acercaba a la ventana para escaparme. Sabía las consecuencias, pero necesitaba salir de allí._

 _Una vez afuera me dispuse a cruzar la calle para ir a la casa de mi vecina cuando vi que todo estaba cerrado. Suspire triste y camine por la ciudad hasta la plaza._

 __ _-''Que lastima que no está... quería estar con ella.''- pensé con un poco de tristeza._

 __ _Caminaba por el parque de la ciudad mientras pensaba en con que nos pegaría mi padre a mí y a mamá. Tan metida en mi mundo que no me di cuenta de que una niña de mi misma edad aparentemente corría en dirección mía. Chocamos y caímos al piso._

 _Ella se paró de manera rápida y extendió su mano en señal de ayuda. Nunca en mi vida me había pasado de que alguien me ayudara en algo. La tome y me pare con su ayuda. Sacudí la tierra que me había quedado en la ropa, ella hizo lo mismo y me miro de arriba a abajo dos veces seguidas. Me incomodo eso._

 _-Disculpa, no era mi intención.- le dije._

 _-No hay problema. ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto._

 _Asentí con temor... ¿Qué me iba a hacer? No confiaba en nadie que no sea mi madre. Tenía esa desconfianza de la gente por culpa de mi padre que decía una cosa y terminaba haciendo otra. Más que desconfianza creo que es miedo._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto de repente mientras me miraba a los ojos con curiosidad._

 _Me sentí un poco nerviosa e incómoda por la forma de su mirada. Era como si quisiera conocerme entera, como si pudiera ver mi alma a través de sus ojos. Dude en contestar, pero lo hice para no parecer anti-social y disimular el miedo._

 _-Musa... ¿Y tú?- le pregunte en respuesta._

 _-_ _Stella_ _...- me dijo sin dudar un poco._

 _Me sorprendió la valentía y la confianza que tenía con las personas que apenas sabía su nombre. Yo nunca podría ser así como ella por el hecho de que tenía miedo de encontrarme con una persona peor que mi padre. Ese podría ser el motivo por el cual casi nunca salgo de casa, a menos que sea realmente necesario._

 _Después de eso me atormento a preguntas de todo tipo, las cuales la mayoría no conteste... me daba miedo que ella se enterara de que pasaba en mi vida. No quería que se alejara de mí por culpa de mi pasado._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto de repente._

 _-...- dude por un momento, pero conteste- Me escape de casa._

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me pregunto confundida._

 _-Lo hice porque mis padres empezaron a discutir y como odio eso me escape cuando ellos dejaron de prestarme atención.- le dije de manera sincera mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos._

 _Me miro de manera triste y me abrazo para consolarme. Siempre me sentía sola en casa pero por alguna razón junto a ella me sentía bien... Feliz... Pero sabía que no iba a durar para siempre._

 _-A veces pienso que soy yo el problema...- dije con la voz ahogada mientras me largaba a llorar._

 _-No debe de ser eso... Tal vez haya pasado algo económico, algo interno entre ellos, etc. Tal vez sea eso, tal vez no, pero de lo que tienes que estar segura es de que tú no tienes la culpa. ¿Cómo puede tener la culpa alguien tan dulce como tú?... Tal vez ellos no se den cuenta pero sus peleas te afectan más de lo que ellos creen.- dijo Stella de manera razonable._

 _-Espero que sea como tú dices...- le dije con una sonrisa mientras intentaba frenar mi llanto._

 _Ella sonrió y secó mis lágrimas. Mire la hora y vi que era tarde. Tenía que regresar ahora a casa si quería evitar ser golpeada con el cinturón. Las marcas del otro día aún no desaparecían y me dolía la espalda en la noche cuando intentaba dormir._

 _-Bueno... Me tengo que ir... Hasta la próxima.- le dije mientras salía corriendo en dirección a casa._

 _-¿Nos volvernos a ver?- pregunto cuándo se paró._

 _Me quede quieta mientras pensaba como contestarle. Era probable que nos volviéramos a ver, dentro de poco porque mi padre se iba a ir a un viaje. Sonreí internamente al saber que iba a estar quien sabe por cuánto tiempo sin los golpes de mi padre._

 _-Claro que nos volveremos a ver. Es una promesa.- le dije mientras daba vuelta el rostro y le sonreía. Stella correspondió a la sonrisa y salí corriendo en dirección a casa. Tenía que apurarme._

 _-¡RECUERDA QUE LO PROMETISTE!- me grito._

 _-¡NO LO OLVIDARÉ!- le respondí._

 _Estaba feliz por haber encontrado a una amiga que me acepto... Pero me sentía mal al saber que no le podía contar todo lo que pasaba en mi vida, pero si no pierdo su amistad por no contarle, lo ocultare toda la vida para que ella siga hablando conmigo._

 _Cerca de la esquina pude ver que mi padre no estaba porque no estaba el auto. Es probable que se haya ido a algún bar a tomar alcohol._

 _Cuando abrí la puerta quede paralizada con la imagen que había delante mío. Mi madre estaba en el suelo desangrándose pero lo que más me extraño es que tuviera una sonrisa en el rostro... Como si hubiera logrado su meta..._

 _-¡MAMÁ!- grite desesperada mientras corría a su lado._

 _-Musa... Tienes que... casarte con...- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que cerrara los ojos._

 _-Mamá...- lloré de manera desconsolada._

 _¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué la había matado? Quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo en este momento. Lloré casi una hora al lado del cuerpo de mi madre hasta que la señora de enfrente entró a la casa y ver qué pasaba. Era mi Nana, una señora mayor que vivía en frente a casa con la que había pasado gran parte de mi infancia. La casa de ella era mi refugio cuando me iba de casa._

 _-Musa, ¿qué ha pasado?- me pregunto al ver a mi madre en el suelo._

 _-No lo sé Nana... Cuando yo llegue se estaba muriendo...- dije mientras me lanzaba a llorar en sus brazos._

 _Acarició mi cabeza en consuelo. Me costaba creer que mamá había muerto por culpa de mi padre, siempre nos golpeaba pero no al punto de matarnos, no creí que él sería capaz de matarnos. Me dormí apoyada en su pecho. ''_

 _ **Fin de Flash Back**_

Sentí las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas para terminar en la almohada. Tape mi boca para evitar soltar un grito por la impotencia que me daba el saber que si yo no hubiera salido mi madre se hubiera salvado, o por lo menos haber llegado antes... tan solo cinco minutos antes y ella se hubiera salvado.

-'' _Será mejor que me tranquilice para poder dormir, de lo contrario no me voy a poder levantar mañana y Stella quiere que vaya con ella a comprar ropa y lo necesario para mí._ ''- pensé cuando controle mi llanto.

Odiaba a ese hombre por haberla matado a ella... A la única persona que amo de verdad. Nunca lo iba a perdonar por lo que había hecho, mi madre era mi vida y él me la arrebato sin pensarlo. Además estaba segura de que incluso si moría nunca me iba a olvidar de ella, pero nunca sabré con quién me tengo que casar. ¿Será alguien que mi padre no quiere? ¿O será alguien que me va a ayudar a salir de ese mundo de dolor? No lo sabía, ¡NI SIQUIERA RECORDABA HABER CONOCIDO A ALGUIEN EN MI INFANCIA CON EL CUAL HAYA DECIDIDO CASARME!

-'' _La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Yo no nací boba y a mí me enseñaron a que nunca debo tirar el primer puño. Le cantare la verdad y le daré evidencias, porque no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados.''_ \- pensé sonreí.

Suspire y me puse de costado para ver el cielo estrellado coronado por la luna llena. Me recordaba a mi Nana, la cual falleció hace 5 años. Sonreí al saber que Cyn nunca me iba a traicionar.

- _''Confío_ _en que Stella nunca me va a dar la espalda y en que nunca me va a dejar de hablar... Ella es mi mejor amiga después de todo y ella sabe que la necesito a mi lado._ ''- pensé mientras cerraba los ojos.

~o~o~

Me desperté al escuchar unos gritos en la sala. ¿Qué estará pasando? Me pare de la cama y me iba a vestir cuando recordé que Stella me había sacado la ropa que estaba usando para tirarla. Maldecía internamente y me quedé en el cuarto mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de Stella y de otra persona más que no reconocía. Estaban discutiendo por alguna razón, esperaba que no sea por mi culpa.

-¡DEJA QUE HAGA LO QUE QUIERA! ¡ES MI PROBLEMA, ¿NO?!- grito Stella muy enojada.

-¡QUE SEA TU PROBLEMA NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO TE QUIERA AYUDAR! ¡TIENES QUE ENTENDER QUE SEGUIR HABLANDO CON ELLA TE VA A LLEVAR A LA RUINA! No te hundas por ella, no tienes nada que ver con su vida.- dijo la otra persona.

Sentí como mi corazón se oprimió a causa de la tristeza que me estaba invadiendo al darme cuenta de que era por mi culpa que le estaba gritando esa persona. Me costaba creerlo pero era verdad. Escuché la puerta azotarse al mismo tiempo que una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla.

-'' _¿Por qué ella se ve involucrada en esto? No quiero que ella arriesgue todo lo que logró en su vida por mi..._ ''- pensé.

-¿Por qué no me deja en paz de una vez?- pregunto Stella de repente.

Oí pasos en la escalera y supuse que se dirigía a su cuarto, hasta que sentí golpes en la puerta de la habitación que estaba ocupando.

-¿Se puede pasar?- pregunto a través de la puerta.

-Claro.- dije mientras pasaba mi mano por mi mejilla limpiando el rastro de la lágrima.

Stella entró y cerró la puerta. Se acercó y se sentó en la cama. Me senté junto a ella y la mire de manera curiosa. Me miro de arriba a abajo y me tomo de la mano para sacarme de la habitación para meterme en la suya. Me pensaba vestir con su ropa como había hecho la noche anterior.

-Mm...- quedo pensando frente a su armario.

-No es necesario que me prestes ropa, Stella... me puedo poner la mía.- le dije.

-De ninguna manera te vas a poner eso...- dijo de manera directa- Pruébate esto.- me entrego una musculosa, una remera de manga larga roja sangre y un jean de color negro.

Tome lo que me entrego y me cambie el pijama por eso. Era como si fuera una muñeca que ella me vestía como quería y yo no podía decir nada. Aún no entendía el por qué ella me ayudaba tanto, pero estoy eternamente agradecida con ella.

Después de una hora, salimos en dirección al centro comercial para hacer todas las compras que ella quería.

-Vamos. Está por aquí la tienda.- dijo ella mientras tiraba de mi brazo.

Entramos a la tienda que Stella tanto quería y vi mucha ropa de todas las marcas. Volvió a tirar de mi brazo pero esta vez para llevarme a una zona de la tienda con ropa de invierno. Estaba segura de que me iba a enloquecer con todas las prendas de ropa que iba a hacer que me probara. Ella se veía feliz mientras lo hacía y creo que ese era el motivo por el cual no dije que no cuando menciono que íbamos a salir de compras.

Luego de cómo cinco horas allí adentro habíamos terminado con las compras. Stella me hizo probar toda clase de ropa. Tanta que no recordaba ni que me había probado por último.

-¡LISTO!- dijo cuando terminamos con todo.

-Ya era hora... Estoy segura de que si me hacías probar otra prenda de ropa la iba romper.- le dije mientras reía.

Se río también y arrancó el auto en dirección a su casa. Era medio día hacia que nos quedaba almorzar y ordenar todo lo comprado.

Cuando llegamos fui directo al baño. Un minuto más y mi vejiga explotaba. Cuando salí del baño olí sopa. Se me hizo agua la boca. Baje corriendo las escaleras para ver a Stella frente a la cocina terminando de hacer la sopa.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- le pregunte cuando me acerque un poco más.

-Si, ¿puedes terminar de hacer la sopa mientras yo empiezo a ordenar tu ropa?- me pregunto con una sonrisa.

Asentí y tome su lugar de cocinera. Esperaba que la comida quedara bien. Nunca había cocinado como ella, por eso esperaba que quedara comestible... No quería envenenar a nadie excepto a mi padre.

Después de 10 minutos apague el fuego y puse la mesa para comenzar a servir la comida. En ese momento Stella bajo con una sonrisa en el rostro dirigiéndose a la silla para comenzar a comer.

-Al menos espera a que me siente.- le dije.

-Pero... Está bien.- iba a protestar pero se calló la boca cuando me senté en la silla.

-Ahora si puedes comer.- le dije mientras comenzaba a comer también.

Luego de la comida, subí a mi nueva habitación mientras que Stella fregaba. Al entrar vi un regalo sobre la cama. Lo observe con desconfianza, pero también vi una nota sobre él, así que me acerque de manera lenta para tomar la nota:

Ximena sos mi BFF. Sos como una hermana para mí. Me encanta tu forma de ser, sos graciosa, sos buena persona, sos amable. Por eso sos mi mejor amiga. Y te quiero, no con todo mi corazón, un montón. Nosotras nos conocemos hace 15 años. Te conozco un montón, eso no tiene nada que ver pero en esos 15 años que te conozco saque cosas buenas de vos. Sos como mi maestra, aprendo mucho de ti. Bueno, espero que disfrutes este regalo que te hice y perdón por no habértelo dado en tu cumpleaños... Realmente espero que lo disfrutes.

De: Stella.

Para: Musa.

La sonrisa que había en mi rostro no podía ser más grande de lo que era ahora. Tome el regalo y lo desenvolví para encontrar tres cosas distintas: 1- Un collar de oro blanco con un dije que dice: '' _I Love You_ ''. 2- Un perfume de Carolina Herrera. Y 3- Un diario íntimo.

Oí la puerta abrirse y corrí hacía Stella llorando... Era el mejor regalo de la vida, y no porque fueran caros, sino porque ella se había acordado de mi cumpleaños.

-Gracias...- le dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-De nada... Espero que te hayan gustado.- dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo.- No llores, por favor.

Me separe de ella y seque las lágrimas que acababa de derramar soltando una risita. Me parecía muy tierno y amoroso como ella se comportaba conmigo. Era como si por fin la vida me está dando la felicidad que tanto desee desde que murió mi madre.

-Arréglate que en dos horas vamos a ir a un lugar importante.- dijo ella.

Asentí y ella se retiró del cuarto para que yo pudiera arreglarme tranquila, ya que conociéndola va a querer vestirme. Abrí el armario y comencé a pensar qué ponerme. ¿A dónde iríamos a comer? Esperaba que no fuera un lugar muy costoso y que no fuera de etiqueta porque no sabía que ponerme. Estaba a punto de llamar a Stella para que me vistiera cuando vi un vestido negro con líneas rojas. Era perfecto, pero no recordaba haberlo comprado y/o probado.

-'' _Probablemente sea de Stella..._ ''- pensé cuando comencé a ponérmelo.

La puerta se abrió de repente cuando comenzaba a ponerme el vestido.

-¿Te ayudo en...?- no completo la pregunta ya que me quedo mirando como hipnotizada.

Me miro de arriba a abajo. Me sonrojé y le di la espalda para terminar de ponerme el vestido. Nunca sentí más vergüenza que ahora y eso que había tenido que pasar por muchas. Sentí las manos de Stella tomando los bordes del vestido y bajándolo para después colocar una de sus manos en mi cintura y dejar un beso en mi mejilla aún sonrojada.

-Me tendrías que haber llamado en cuanto tomaste el vestido... Es difícil ponérselo sola. Lo sé por experiencia.- dijo susurrándome al oído mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

Beso mi mejilla suavemente haciendo que una corriente eléctrica a travesara mi espina dorsal. Trague en seco y me sonroje aún más. Me ponían nerviosa las actitudes de ella en algunos casos, estaba casi segura de que Stella era homosexual, cosa que no me molestaría. No me molestaría que ella lo fuese, pero que no me confunda porque eso hacía... confundirme.

Se separó de mí sin antes dejar otro beso en mi mejilla. Soltó una pequeña risa al ver cómo me mordía el labio inferior en un intento de no gritarle que dejara de hacer eso. Desde que la había conocido había hecho eso, confundiéndome y logrando que me cuestionara internamente si me atraían las mujeres o si me atraían los hombres. Claro que yo siempre les tuve miedo a los hombres, pero no quitaba el hecho de que me pudieran gustar.

-¡¿QUIÉRES DEJAR DE HACERLO?!- le grite sin contenerlo.

Ella simplemente me saco la lengua y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola en ella. Respire profundamente tratando de calmar mi respiración. ¿Acaso le gustaba verme así?... Realmente esperaba que no fuera así, porque de lo contrario me estaría comprobando de que SI es homosexual...

-'' _Tal vez lo es... Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Acaso le atraigo físicamente solo? No, no debe de ser por eso... Tal vez se enamoró de mí. Sí, eso debe de ser. Pero no sé cómo afrontarla si lo está..._ ''- pensé cuando salí del cuarto.

Stella estaba con un vestido de color fucsia que marcaba sus curvas de manera perfecta. La verdad es que ese vestido dejaba ver mucho pero a su vez no mostraba nada... era como si jugara con la mente de las personas.

-¿Nos vamos?- me pregunto mientras sonreía como siempre.

-¿Mm? Claro...- dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Pase por al lado de ella y me dio un pequeño empujón, logrando que casi me cayera. La fulmine con la mirada y Stella simplemente se rió, restándole importancia al asunto. Era una niña dentro del cuerpo de una mujer ella... Se comportaba como se diera la ocasión... Podía ser una niña en un momento y al otro comportarse como una verdadera dama. Yo conocía ambos lados de la moneda.

 **-0-0-0-**

Y? qué les pareció? Déjenme un review con la respuesta n.n

Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

He vuelto! Bien… sé que no hay palabras para justificar mi desaparición así que simplemente me sentare en un rincón a rezar que no me golpeen xD

Como han estado? Ahora quiero responder reviews… No sé si siguen leyendo este fic pero igual.

Guest; Hola! En cuanto a la otra historia… no tengo intenciones de seguirla, así que quedara con final muy abierto.. tal vez algún día la retome pero por ahora no porque quede muy prendida con esta y ta…asi que espero que me perdones :D y nos leemos!

Fran003: Conteste arriba lo de la otra historia y gracias por el apoyo! Nos leemos!

Musa love: Gracias por siempre dar tu apoyo y seguiré con este historia y sé con certeza que te va a encantar :3 Nos leemos!

Por ahora es todo!

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Capítulo2** **:**

Una vez que subí al auto quede con la mirada perdida, sumida en mis pensamientos. No sabía en qué momento se había subido Stella en el asiento del conductor. No pensé demasiado en eso ya que me encontraba cansada.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- le pregunte cuando prendió el motor.

Soltó una pequeña risa y comenzó a conducir, alejándose de la ciudad. La mire de reojo y cerré los ojos agotada por todo lo que me había hecho hoy. Me había agotado el haber estado dando vueltas en un centro comercial todo el día con Stella, había logrado que me cansara hasta el punto de que no quería hacer nada de nada. Era irónico en algún punto, estaba emocionada por ir a comer con ella pero estaba cansada por haber estado todo el día fuera de casa.

-Vamos a ir a la casa de mis padres... Quieren verte.- dijo seria.

Abrí los ojos repentinamente al oír eso. Por lo que ella me había contado sus padres no eran de la clase que aceptan a todo el mundo sino que todo lo contrario, tenías que tener dinero y una buena posición social para relacionarte con ellos.

-Estabas discutiendo con tu hermano hoy en la mañana, ¿o me equivoco?- le pregunte. Bueno, en realidad era más una afirmación.

-No, no te equivocas. Pero fue él que dijo que quería que vos fueras a casa a conocerlos y así ellos podrían juzgarte como se debe.- dijo ella como respuesta.

La observe durante unos segundos, Stella se encontraba seria por alguna razón, como si estuviera recordando algo que le molesta. Asentí y mire por la ventanilla los árboles.

-Te advierto que mi hermano es muy... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Discriminador también si no le caes bien de primera.- me dijo colocando una mano sobre mi rodilla.

-Eso ya me lo habías dicho tiempo atrás.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Suspire apoyando mi cabeza en la ventanilla. Stella ya me había dicho eso de su hermano, pero no entendía por qué el simple hecho de nombrarlo a ella le molestaba. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido para que se odien? No lo sabía pero tenía miedo de saberlo también.

Después de una media hora llegamos a su antigua casa. La familia de Stella vivía a las afueras de la ciudad por un tema de tranquilidad según me había dicho.

Era muy grande la casa, era de noche así que no sabía bien de qué color era pero parecía ser blanca o de un color rosa muy claro.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres?... No voy a obligarte a hacerlo de lo contrario.- me dijo.

-Quiero hacerlo. Además, no quiero que tus padres me odien sin motivo.- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me miro no muy convencida de lo que había dicho pero se bajo del auto sin decir una sola palabra. Me baje también y una vez que estuve a su lado comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada principal.

Una vez que estuvimos enfrente a la puerta un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza causando un estremecimiento instantáneo. Respire de manera profunda mientras que Stella tocaba el timbre de su casa. Irónico, ¿no? Ella vivió aquí y tiene que tocar timbre para esperar a que alguien le abra y así poder entrar.

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver una sala grande e iluminada, las paredes eran blancas. Al entrar puede ver al final de la sala a una mujer de piel blanca y de cabello castaño sonriendo de manera dulce. Llevaba puesto un vestido lila largo hasta los tobillos. Una persona elegante a simple vista.

-Hola mamá.- Dijo Stella no muy animada una vez que nos acercamos.

-Hola Stella... Un gusto conocerte.- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer y acercándose más para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-El gusto es mío. Mi nombre es Musa Evans, señora...- no complete la frase ya que no sabía aun su nombre.

-Me llamo Alisson Bush.- se presento y de esa manera completo mi enunciado.

Sonreí un poco avergonzada por lo último que había ocurrido. A decir verdad yo era una persona bastante introvertida por el tema de los golpes y amenazas que recibía de su parte si llegaba a contarle a alguien lo que me hacía.

-Vamos que nos están esperando para cenar.- dijo Sra. Alisson.

Supuse que hablaba del padre y del hermano de Stella, aunque por lo que me había contado tiempo atrás sus padres estaban teniendo problemas de pareja.

 _-_ '' _Es posible que se haya solucionado el tema ya... No me gustaría que se pusieran a discutir en plena cena._ ''- pensé cuando llegamos a un cuarto espacioso con una mesa larga en el centro.

Me comencé a sentir fuera de lugar dado a que la familia de Stella tenía mucho dinero a diferencia de la mía. Vamos a empezar por el hecho de que no tenía una, solo me tenía a mí y a un señor que por desgracia tuvo que ser el que me ''crío'' porque siendo sincera no tenía ni un solo recuerdo lindo que viniera de una figura paterna. No combinaba con la vida que llevaba Stella hasta el momento.

Al entrar vi a dos hombre de pie conversando, uno joven y el otro más viejo. Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia mí y me sentí rechazada de alguna manera. Simplemente con una mirada ya sabía si era bienvenida o no en un lugar, en este caso es un ''no quiero que te acerques más''.

-Hola papá, hermano.- saludo Stella. No parecía estar muy contenta con el hecho de estar viendo al hermano.

-Hola Stella... Usted debe de ser Musa, ¿no?- pregunto el padre.

-Hola... ¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó de manera cordial.

-Mi nombre es Josh Robinson.- me dice con una sonrisa.

Al parecer lo había prejuzgado sin razón, aparentaba ser una persona respetuosa y educada, pero aun así no tenía que bajar la guardia con ellos. No es que les tuviera miedo sino que mi mente me decía que debía ser cuidadosa con lo que hacía y decía.

Sonreí levemente pero se esfumo tan rápido como apareció la sonrisa. La mirada y la sonrisa del chico que estaba junto al padre de Stella me incomodaba, demasiado, pero no dijo nada. Sorprendida de algún modo mire a Stella pero ella ya no estaba a mi lado.

-¿Cómo estás Musa?- me pregunta ese chico.

Dude en contestarle pero me iba a sentir mal si no le contestaba. Iba contra de mis principios no contestar un saludo dirigido directamente a mí.

-Estoy bien. ¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunte con un poco de curiosidad.

Él me sonrió y no respondió a mi pregunta. Ofendida baje la mirada e intente controlar el impulso a decirle un par de cosas fuera de lugar. Subí la mirada tras soltar un leve suspiro de resignación y veo que me está observando con curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte preocupada.

Negó con la cabeza con un movimiento suave y me sonríe para calmarme. Ahora era yo quien miraba al otro con curiosidad. No era común que yo mirara con curiosidad a alguien pero había algo en él que me llamaba la atención, algo que aún no había encontrado para saciar mi curiosidad.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESA!- oigo como alguien grita.

\- Stella debes entender que...- escuche como respuesta de parte del padre.

Gire mi cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces esperando que dijeran algo sobre mí. Una crítica, un insulto... Lo que sea...

-Siempre son así... No tienes porque preocuparte.- oigo que me dice el chico que esta frente a mí.

Asiento cuando vuelvo a mirarlo y me hace un gesto para que me siente en la silla que a corrido. ¿Se está haciendo el caballero o así se comporta normalmente? Trato de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y me siento donde él dice.

-Me llamo Riven.- dice cuando se sienta del lado opuesto.

Me sorprendió su repentina respuesta a mi pregunta de hace un rato pero internamente me sentí un poco más relajada al saberla. No me gustaba mucho la idea de no saber cómo se llama la persona con la cual estaba teniendo contacto, me sentía si la otra persona sabía mi nombre.

-Discúlpenos por haberlos dejados solos.- dice el Sr. Robinson.

-No hay problema papá.- responde Riven de lo más tranquilo.

Después de eso pasamos a comer la cena tranquilos mientras conversábamos de todo un poco. Claro que me habían preguntado muchas cosas pero sin llegar a pasar el límite de mi vida privada... por suerte no preguntaron nada respecto a mis padres. Puede que Stella les haya pedido que no lo hicieran.

Era agradable la sensación de ser aceptada que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. No tenía con qué compararla.

Pasadas ya la 1 de la madrugada con Stella decidimos que era hora de volver y descansar unas horas. Ella debía trabajar y yo tenía que ordenar mi habitación, además debía buscar trabajo. No quería que me mantuviera ni ella ni nadie. Debía volverme una persona independiente y no una carga para quienes me rodean.

-Estoy muy contenta por haberte podido conocer en persona Musa. Eres una persona realmente encantadora y puedo sospechar que con un futuro muy brillante por delante.- dice la Sra. Alisson elogiándome.

-El placer fue mío y gracias por haberme permitido venir.- le contesto con una sonrisa sincera que fue correspondida al instante.

-Esperamos poder verte de nuevo.- dice el Sr. Robinson.

Asiento con un movimiento rápido de cabeza y caigo en la cuenta de que Riven no ha hablado con nadie desde que comenzó la cena. Lo miro de reojo y puedo notar que él me está mirando con mucha atención.

Les dedico una pequeña sonrisa como despedida final y me dirijo al auto de Stella que está estacionado en la puerta. Una vez que me he subido miro por última vez la casa de sus padres antes de que ella pusiera en marcha el auto y volvamos a casa. Sus padres ya habían entrado pero Riven estaba en la puerta mirando el auto, después de que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando me sonríe y me despide con la mano antes de que entre a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Me acomodo en el asiento del copiloto y cierro los ojos olvidándome de todos los problemas que hay en mi vida y me concentro en mi futuro. Sonrió de manera algo estúpida al pensar que tal vez pueda tener razón la madre de Stella en lo que comento sobre mi futuro según ella: _Un futuro muy brillante._ Esperaba que así fuese.

-¿La pasaste bien?- pregunta Stella después de un buen rato de silencio.

Asiento aún sin abrir los ojos. La había pasado realmente bien, solo en mis sueños más anhelantes veía esa clase de sensación... Aceptación... cariño. Realmente todo esto parecía un sueño en vez de una realidad.

-Me alegra ver que la has pasado bien... Tenía algo de miedo de que te sintieras incomoda.- dice ella con tono de alivio.

Abro los ojos y volteo a verla sin entender del todo lo que estaba diciendo. Incomodidad era lo último había sentido. Bueno si, al principio si me había sentido incomoda e incluso se me habían cruzado pensamientos como: _''¿Qué hago yo aquí?''_ o _''¿Estará bien que yo venga aquí? Ni siquiera sé sus nombres... ¿Cómo se supone que los llame?''_ , cosas como esas.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Debería haberme sentido incomoda toda la cena?- le pregunte cautelosa y atenta por cómo pueda llegar a reaccionar.

-No. Es más, prefiero que te hayas sentido así... tal vez en un futuro puedas conseguir trabajo con ellos... Son algo flexibles pero como les caíste bien, puede que consideren contratarte. Además, mi madre tiene buen ojo en cuanto juzga a las personas... por eso dijo lo que dijo.- responde ella cuando estaciona.

-¿Crees que ella esté pensando en...- no termino la pregunta porque era demasiado obvia.

Stella asiente y baja del auto. La sigo con la mirada extrañada. ¿Ya llegamos? No, el viaje anterior había sido mucho más largo, casi 2 horas de viaje. Me doy vuelta para observarla y noto que está hablando con alguien.

Me tenso entera y cierro los ojos cuando pienso que nos ha seguido alguien que esté relacionado con mi padre. Tengo miedo. Miedo a que Stella salga lastimada por intentar protegerme.

-Debo calmarme... Tengo que permanecer tranquila...- me digo a mi misma.

Vuelvo a mirar a Stella y me doy cuenta de que ella ya no está. Doy un pequeño salto en mi lugar cuando la puerta se abre de repente. Miro con temor y veo que es Stella. Me dedica una sonrisa.

-Ven, baja del auto... Mi hermano quiere hablar contigo...- dice de mala gana.

Stella estaba enojada pero me abstengo de preguntar al respecto y hago lo que dice. ¿De qué querrá hablar conmigo Riven? La verdad es que se paso el tiempo que estuve en la casa de sus padres mirándome simplemente y no me dirigió la palabra salgo esas dos veces.

Una vez que estoy parada frente a él lo observo con atención. Era alto, tal vez mida 1.80 cm., castaño claro, casi que opuesto al pelo oscuro de Stella, y tiene ojos claros, eran grises o celestes muy claro. Era una persona apuesta realmente.

\- Stella, más tarde la alcanzo a Musa hasta tu casa... Voy a hablar con ella un buen rato... quiero sacarme unas dudas.- le dice Riven a Stella sin despegar su mirada de mi.

Oigo como Stella suspira con resignación. Esta realmente enojada.

No estaba segura de que quería. Comienzo a pensar en muchas posibilidades pero también pienso en lo muy similar que es su voz con la de la persona que llego en la mañana y discutió con Stella sobre que yo le iba a arruinar la carrera que ella estaba comenzando a formar.

Me recorre un frío por la espalda al ver que era la misma persona. Ahora todo comenzaba a cuadrarme: el por qué me miraba con curiosidad y atención; él porqué no hablo durante toda la cena... todo. Le doy asco o le daba porque justo ahora Riven me estaba mirando con curiosidad pero ya no era por saber por qué su hermana se juntaba conmigo, dada mi condición, sino que, u eso me daba la impresión, quería saber más sobre mi persona. Más sobre mi vida...

-¿Puede acompañarme esta noche, jovencita?- me pregunta con cortesía y tendiéndome la mano en un gesto de invitación.

¿Qué debía hacer? Mire hacia atrás y vi que el coche de Stella ya no estaba y aún no había aprendido la dirección de su casa como para irme caminando, así que no tenía más opción que aceptar su propuesta. No me daba confianza su propuesta pero era eso o me quedaba esta noche en la plaza a dormir, y muchas ganas de pasar una noche de invierno a la intemperie no tenía.

Riven sonríe y toma mi mano para guiarme hasta su auto. Abre la puerta del copiloto en señal de que entre en él y lo sin discutir... lo que menos quería en estos momentos era pelearme con él.

Una vez que estamos los dos dentro del auto lo pone en marcha. Miro por la ventanilla para ver la nieve caer mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-'' _¿Qué querrá?_ ''- me pregunto internamente.

Lo miro de reojo y veo que él está concentrado en el tráfico. Dado eso, yo me acomodo en el asiento dispuesta dormir. Al parecer no iba a hablar. Cerré los ojos para dormir.

-Te juzgue mal...- dice de la nada sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-¿Eh?- pregunto sin comprender.

He abierto los ojos y lo mire en cuanto soltó eso. Realmente me sorprendió lo que dijo. Después de todo lo que pensé eso era lo único que no había pasado por mi mente.

-Creí que tú querías aprovecharte del dinero y del buen corazón de Stella... Pero me equivoque...- dice sin más.

Lo mire confundida. ¿Él realmente creía que yo iba a estafarla? ¿Justo a ella iba a estafar? Claro... la familia de la cual provengo es un desastre total. Muchas veces me preguntaba cómo es que no había terminado siendo una asesina, una ladrona o, más sencillo, una drogadicta. Por suerte yo no me volví como ellos.

Riven continúo hablando.

-La verdad es que después de oír tu forma de hablar y de expresarte con mis padres me hizo pensar en cosas que no sabía, que ignoraba completamente... A decir verdad creo que podrías ser una persona exitosa... tienes una voluntad que es digna de admiración.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

De acuerdo... ¿Qué mierda acabo de escuchar? ¿De qué voluntad hablaba? ¿Podía tomarme en serio lo que acaba de decir? Dios... eran demasiadas cosas juntas y además estaba muy cansada como para hablar de esto en este momento.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede mirándolo sorprendida y sin palabras suficientes para preguntarle al respecto. Era extraño que me halagaran de esta manera tan abierta pero después de las palabras de la Sra. Alisson nada de lo que me decía parecía extraño.

Suspiro. No lograba poner mis pensamientos en orden y eso me frustraba. Pensando en lo que acababa de decirme caigo en la cuenta de que puede que tenga razón... Mientras hablaba con los padres de Stella exprese mis deseos de salir adelante por mi propia cuenta.

-Así que esto es una clase de disculpa, ¿verdad?- le pregunto con algo de timidez al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

Me ponía nerviosa hablar a solas con las personas, más si acababa de conocerlas.

Riven sonrió y estacionó el auto en el garaje de una casa. Baja del auto y da la vuelta para abrirme la puerta. Me sonrojo ante su gesto y bajo sin mirarle, estaba avergonzada y estaba nerviosa por lo que podría ocurrir. Temblé y solté un suspiro en un intento de calmarme.

Entramos en la casa que supongo que es de él. Miro a mi alrededor y veo con cierta curiosidad los cuadros que hay colgados en la pared. Era todo muy abstracto en ellos.

Cuando vuelvo a mirarlo, él se encuentra observándome entra divertido y serio. ¿Serio? ¿Acaso se había enojado? De ser así... ¿Tenía que ver conmigo? Negué tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente para evitar que él nudo que se estaba formando en mi estómago se hiciera más grande. Suspire y me calme un poco.

-¿Me puedes decir la razón por la cual me trajiste a esta casa?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba y me sentaba en frente a asiento.

-Te traje aquí para poder hablar en paz... Además vi en tu rostro la intención de salir corriendo cuando le dije a Stella que se retirara. No puedo dejarte ir hasta que contestes a lo que te voy a decir ahora...- dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Lo mire sorprendida. Me había quedado sin palabras en cuanto dijo eso. Me sonroje y baje la mirada avergonzada por mi actitud. Dios... Sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón de lo rápido que latía.

-Y... ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- cuestioné sin subir la mirada.

Estaba tan nerviosa... Tan asustada de alguna manera. Tenía miedo de lo que sea que fuese a decir y su mirada sobre mí no ayudaba en nada para calmarme.

-¿Quieres trabajar para mí?- pregunto sin más.

Levanté la mirada para comprobar lo que acababa de oír. No... Debía haber escuchado mal, muy mal de hecho... esto debe de ser un sueño...

-Contesta...- dice con un tono autoritario logrando que salga de mis pensamientos.

Me quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que decía? Yo era tan inteligente como aparentaba, digo, era lista pero me guiaba más por mis intuiciones que por mi inteligencia.

Riven se levantó y se acercó con paso lento pero decidido a mí. Me intimidaba pero sabía inconscientemente que no tenía nada de que temer. No debía temerle a él... por el momento iba a confiar en él.

Cuando Riven se coloca frente a mi pude ver su figura con claridad. Dios... Era: Domínate, decidido... eso era lo que veía en él pero de algún modo no me daba miedo su presencia, simplemente captaba mi atención por completo. No entendía este sentimiento de protección que sentía, era demasiado abrumador y desconcertante hasta el punto en el que me cuestionaba como era posible que yo tuviera el honor de verlo tan de cerca.

Me miraba a los ojos exigiendo una respuesta a su proposición pero yo no sabía qué contestarle o cómo hacerlo siquiera. Era tan repentina e inesperada su pregunta, ni siquiera me había dado tiempo para procesar toda la información.

-Necesito tiempo para pensarlo...- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

Si... era eso lo que necesitaba: tiempo. Además de que no tenía la menor idea de qué clase de trabajo me estaba proponiendo.

-Como quieras pero de verdad quiero que aceptes...- dijo en un susurro.

-¿De... de qué a ese trabajo... que me propones? Me ayudaría bastante a pensar con claridad mi respuesta acerca de la proposición.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él correspondió a la sonrisa de manera inmediata pero en la suya había un deje de diversión. ¿Le causaba gracia mi reacción? De alguna forma debía de ser divertida la imagen mía en este momento: sonrojada, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y con los pelos dados vuelta. Si, era muy graciosa la imagen mental.

Se sentó a mi lado sin dejar de observarme. Me sentía un poco incomoda pero sin pasar lo tolerable. Su forma de mirar era lo que me ponía nerviosa.

-'' _Tengo sueño pero me parece una falta de respeto pedirle que me lleve hasta la casa de Stella... ¿Qué debo hacer?_ ''- me pregunte internamente mientras me miraba las manos.

-Trabajo en uno de los sectores de la empresa de mi madre. Soy el jefe del sector de negocios en esa empresa así que básicamente a lo que nos dedicamos a negociar con comerciantes extranjeros e intentar de sacar provecho de ello...- dijo con cierto tono de cansancio.

Volví a mirarlo con incredulidad. ¿Él enserio pretendía que yo trabajara en negociaciones con personas del extranjero? No sabía que decir al respecto. No había podido estudiar nada en la universidad, por eso no sabía que decir ante sus palabras.

-Creo que deberías pedirle a otra persona más calificada que trabaje contigo...- le dije con la intención de que no insistiera.

Ahora era él el que me miraba sin comprender lo que había dicho. Sus ojos grises trataban de conseguir alguna explicación al respecto. Parecía confundido, de hecho lo estaba, sus ojos demostraban que no entendía la razón de por qué había dicho eso.

-Yo... no he ido a la universidad y la verdad creo que deberías buscar a alguien calificado para ese trabajo.- le dije bajando la mirada y levantándome de mi lugar.

-¿No te crees capaz de estar es ese lugar?- me pregunto para confirmar lo que había dicho.

Él también se había parado y seguía mirándome expectante. Me quede congelada en ese instante. ¿Cómo es que podía seguir preguntando? No quería llegar al punto de contarle todo acerca de mi vida... mi pasado en especial. Quería vivir el presente y empezar a caminar hacia el futuro.

Suspire tratando de controlarme y no comenzar a llorar por los recuerdos que venían a mi mente uno tras otro del día en el que le dije a mi padre que quería ir a la universidad. No... Por favor, ahora no...

-¿Qué ocurre?- oigo como alguien pregunta.

Comienzo a negar con la cabeza para que los recuerdos se alejen de mí. No puedo aguantar más y rompo a llorar sin consuelo. Dios... ¿por qué era me dolían los golpes si son solo recuerdos? ¿Por qué?

Caí de rodillas y me abrace a mi misma tratando de protegerme de todo. Quería irme a casa y poder estar tranquila... quería que Riven no me viera de este modo para así poder mantener una amistad con él... Solo quería poder estar con las personas si tener miedo de que me hieran. Tener amigos, salir, ir a fiestas, divertirme... Todo lo que nunca pude hacer y si lo hice me dieron una paliza como recompensa.

Me cubro la cara y siento como alguien me abraza con fuerza sin intenciones de dejarme ir por el momento.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunta Riven al oído.

No podía contestarle. Las lágrimas no se detenían y no me daba el aire para hablar, siquiera para decir que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada pero sabía que le estaría mintiendo si se lo dijera. No quería mentir... ya no quería estar sola.

Me tranquilice al sentir sus manos en mi espalda. Las movía de arriaba a bajo para apaciguar mi llanto. Se sentía bien saber que alguien me apoyaba.

-No importa... No es necesario que lo sepas...- le dije cuando pude hablar.

Me separe de él y limpie el resto de las lágrimas. Era la primera vez que lloraba delante de alguien y me sentí bien al hacerlo. Había logrado sacar un poco el dolor de mi pecho. Se sentía bien este sentimiento de calma.

-Te llevare a casa.- dijo sin más mientras se paraba.

Me tendió la mano y yo la tome sin dudar, aceptando la ayuda que él me brindaba sin cuestionar. Por ahora solo quería dormir y olvidarme de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Salimos de la casa sin hablar. Él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y yo me sentía avergonzada por lo que había sucedido. Era bochornoso recordarlo y me sonrojaba de la vergüenza de saber que Riven me había visto. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara?

Subí al auto sin mirarle y así fue todo el viaje hacia la casa de Stella. Él sumido en sus pensamientos y yo mirando por la ventanilla sin hacer ruido. Nunca en la vida había sentido esto, era inexplicable para mí.

Después de 1 hora llegamos a la casa de Stella. Estacionó y nos quedamos quietos los dos, sin intenciones de movernos. Ya era hora de despedirme de él. Suspire y me baje sin mirarle, él hizo lo mismo pero cuando estaba por entrar a la casa, él tomo mi mano deteniéndome.

Me gire para verle con curiosidad y atención. Me miraba de la misma manera así que no tenía de que quejarme. Parecía que quería decirme algo pero no encontraba las palabras exactas para decir lo que quiere expresar.

-Cuando vayas a responderme llama a este número o manda un e-mail.- dijo mientras colocaba un papel sobre mi mano.

Le mire con cierta felicidad y algo de diversión. Al parecer no era la única que se ponía nerviosa y eso era un alivio para mí. No estaba sonrojado pero se notaba que estaba realmente nervioso y eso me sorprendió también. ¿En dónde había quedado esa figura dominante que se presento ante mi?

Decidí ignorar esa pregunta y me limite a sonreírle para que entendiera que me lo iba a pensar bien y realmente iba a pensarme bien qué hacer.

Al entrar me fui directo a mi habitación a descansar. Estaba tan cansada, eso más todo lo que había ocurrido: la cena con los padres de Stella, la proposición de Riven, el romper a llorar... si, demasiadas cosas para una noche sola.

Me cambie de ropa de forma rápida y me metí en la cama. Antes de rendirme al sueño mire el reloj, eran casi las 4 am. Cerré los ojos y suspire mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de mi rostro, el día de hoy había sido largo y agotador pero también había sido divertido. Caí rendida ante el cansancio.

 _''-Jajaja- escuche como las personas se reían._

 _Mire a mi alrededor desde el suelo. No tenía ni fuerzas para levantarme y estaba segura de que apenas estaban empezando. Malditas matonas y maldita sea mi suerte porque de no ser porque mi padre el día anterior me había dado una paliza ahora estaría de pie defendiéndome de sus golpes._

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas levantarte?- dijo una voz femenina._

 _Se acerco y me levantó a la fuerza solo para darme un puñetazo en conjunto con una patada y dejarme lo suficientemente aturdida como para reaccionar ante cualquier otro golpe. Me volvió a mandar al suelo con un golpe certero a la cabeza._

 _-''Como esto siga así voy a terminar siendo asesinada...''- pensé vagamente._

 _Pero sabía muy en mi interior que ese pensamiento era verdadero: iba a morir en sus manos si nadie las detenía. Ya bastante había tenido que soportar ayer con la paliza de mi padre como para soportar los golpes en la escuela._

 _-Esto es suficiente.- oí a lo lejos, o esa fue la sensación, de que alguien las detenía._

 _Escuche unas risas y unas palabras más pero no comprendí nada de lo que decían. Perdí la consciencia después de eso._

 _-o-_

 _Abro los ojos lentamente con pesadez. Me dolía todo pero el dolor era ya más manejable. Sabía que estaba en el hospital pero no comprendía cómo había acabado allí._

 _-Veo que ya despertaste...- oigo como alguien me habla._

 _Dirijo mi mirada hacia esa persona y veo que es Stella con su uniforme. Ella estaba preocupada por mi salud y por esa razón al acabar su jornada en la secundaria había venido directo hasta acá. Era un gesto que realmente apreciaba de parte de ella, era la única que me quería como era._

 _Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Quién era el chico que me salvo?...''_

Abrí los ojos al escuchar ruidos en la casa. Me senté en la cama y mire el reloj mientras me espabilaba, son las 09:30. No había dormido mucho pero bueno, algo era algo.

Con un suspiro salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño dispuesta a darme una ducha para después bajar a desayunar. Hoy debía poner en orden un montón de cosas dentro me mi cabeza y a todas debía tomarlas con tranquilidad y seriedad.

Después de tomar la ducha me puse lo primero que vi en el armario y salí disparada hacia la cocina a prepararme el desayuno, estaba con hambre. Cuando entre a la cocina vi sobre la mesada un plato con comida y una nota al lado.

Tome la nota y reconocí la letra de Stella. No necesitaba leerla para saber que decía que había hecho mi desayuno y que cuando volviera íbamos a hablar sobre lo que había pasado después de que ella me dejo junto a su hermano. El recuerdo del llanto descontrolado hizo que me estremezca.

Comí lo que ella me había preparado y luego ordene y limpie un poco la casa. No quise entrar a su habitación por respeto a su privacidad pero la puerta estaba entre abierta y pudo mi curiosidad. La observe con atención y sonreír al ver como ella aún tenía un estante lleno de peluches. Seguí mirando un ratito más pero lo que más me llamo la atención de toda la habitación eran las marcas en la pared... parecían arañazos.

Salí de su cuarto con un portazo directo a la sala para calmarme. Debía de haber otra razón para esos arañazos, de todas maneras no quería saberlo. No quería entrometerme en su vida privada así que me entretuve viendo la televisión un rato y luego la apague.

Sentada en el sillón quede pensando en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Todo era confuso de algún modo, en especial lo que había dicho Riven: '' _¿Quieres trabajar para mí?_ ''. Esas palabras andan rondando por mi cabeza.

Podría ser un trabajo temporal, hasta que consiga uno que sea capaz de hacer más cosas. La verdad es que el comercio era algo que nunca me había llamado la atención pero no perdía nada por intentar, después de todo iba a ser una experiencia, ¿no?, pero decirle que si para después no ser capaz de rendir lo suficiente y encima quitarle la posibilidad a otro... era difícil la decisión...

La puerta se abrió y sonreí al ver que era Stella pero mire con curiosidad a la persona que entro junto a ella. Era alto, casi de la misma altura que Riven, era morenito y tenía los ojos de color marrón, parecía buena persona.

-¡Musa! Ven que quiero presentarte a un amigo.- dijo Stella con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Me pare y fui hasta donde estaba ella. El chico me sonrió y me tendió la mano de forma de saludo pero cuando la fui a tomar la dirigió a mi mejilla y tiro de ella suavemente. Lo mire sin comprender lo que hacía mientras que Stella se reía como un niño, yo comencé a reírme con ella.

Dejo de cinchar de mis mejillas y me saludo como era debido mientras nos reíamos, quien nos viera diría que nos conocíamos de toda la vida dada la constancia de la risa.

Pasamos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón para poder hablar más tranquilos. Quería preguntarle a Stella qué hacía él aquí pero era agradable su presencia por lo que decidí no preguntar y dejar que el tiempo corriera de manera tranquila.

-Soy un compañero de la universidad de Stella. Me llamo Brandon.- dijo como presentación y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me limite a sonreírle y a presentarme también. Tenía la sensación de que iba a llevarme bien con él.

 **-0-0-0-**

Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos!

P.D.: Felices fiestas en caso de que no pueda actualizar :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Sé que hace muchísimo tiempo que no publico nada pero es que es una historia muy complicada de armar y hay muchas partes que estoy continuamente corrigiendo y no quería subir un capítulo nuevo cuando aún estaba a medio hacer u.u Además este año en los estudios estuve muy cargada pero no me arrepiento de haber elegido la orientación artística *u*

En cualquier caso, cada capítulo lleva por lo menos unas 10 a 15 páginas de Word y aun me falta un poco para terminar el próximo capítulo, así que no voy a prometer nada como "lo subo la próxima semana" o "en unos días" porque les estaría mintiendo y eso no quiero hacerlo… Además antes lo lee un amigo y me da su opinión al respecto, así que tienen que ser pacientes…

Aviso importante! Es personaje de Tecna pasa a ser el de Stella ya que encaja bien con la descripción del mismo.

Ahora voy a contestar los reviews de las dos historias: Vampire Life (a pesar de que no he continuado con la historia estoy pendiente de ella) y Nightmares&Dreams:

Reviews de Vampire Life:

Fran003: Hola! Soy de Ciudad de la Costa, Canelones! Es muy lindo para mi enterarme de que hay uruguayos que leen y les gusta mi historia TuT Me siento feliz de poder entretenerte o al menos lograr que disfrutes un rato leyéndome :D Trato de mejorar cada día a la hora de escribir y por eso soy de leer muchos libros para prender siempre algo nuevo! Nos leemos y besos!

Reviews de Nightmares&Dreams:

Lucky01: Hola! Y no hay problema! La idea de que dejen reviews es para que yo sepa si les gusta la historia o no, donde puedo mejorar y cosas por el estilo n.n En cuanto a las reacciones de Riven como en un inicio la historia iba a ser para desquitarme un poco por una situación por la que estaba pasando en ese momento no cree los personajes como para que coincidieran con las personalidades de cada uno… por eso en un principio había puesto a Tecna como la mejor amiga de Musa y no a Stella como la corregí. Y si va a aparecer Helia pero aun no te adelantes en la historia que si esto te sorprendió, lo que se aproxima te dejara con la boca abierta ;) Besos y nos leemos!

Musalove: Hola! Siento demorar en actualizar pero arriba les deje la explicaión u.u Y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia! Eso me da ánimos para continuarla :D Nos leemos!

Creo que extendí demasiado esta intro n.n' Espero que les guste este capítulo y nos leemos!

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Capítulo3:**

Sencillamente me sentía cómoda con Brandon, esa era la descripción perfecta para como me sentía en estos momentos. Nos pasamos hablando una muy gran parte de la tarde, realmente me sentía cómoda y segura de algún modo hablando con él, era una buena persona. Alrededor de las 6 Brandon se tuvo que ir.

-Fue un placer conocerte Musa. Espero poder hablar contigo pronto y verte también.- dijo Brandon con una sonrisa.

Cuando fue a darme la mano la volvió a desviar hasta mi mejilla, tal y como hizo en el saludo. Tiro de ella suavemente, halagándolas y logro que me diera otro pequeño ataque de risa. Dejo de tirar de ella mientras se reía también y se despidió de mí como era debido.

-Te paso mi número para hablar…- dijo mientras sacaba su móvil.

-No tengo…- le respondí de manera tímida.

Lo había tirado para evitar que mi padre no me pudiera localizar en un buen tiempo. Además de que nunca creí que otra persona, aparte de Stella, Riven anoche y ahora Brandon, me pidiera mi número. Todas estas experiencias eran demasiado nuevas para mi, aun seguía adaptándome.

Mira a Brandon después de unos segundos y él me miraba entre sorprendido y extrañado. Al parecer le era extraño que alguien le dijera que no tenía uno pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. También observe de reojo a Stella que se encontraba mirándome de la misma manera que Brandon: sorprendida; pero sus ojos brillaban dándome a entender que iba a comprarme uno a contra mi voluntad si no lo aceptaba de manera voluntaria.

-De acuerdo… De todas maneras te lo dejo y cuando tengas uno me mandas un mail o me llamas.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo me limite a sonreír mientras lo veía escribir su número y me entregaba la hoja, también estaba sonriente. Luego de eso se fue caminando, de la misma manera en la que llego junto a Stella. Recién me daba cuenta de que ella había ido y vuelto caminando y no en auto.

Entramos y me fui preparando para todas las preguntas que Stella pudiera llegar a hacer.

-¿Cómo te fue con mi hermano?- pregunto como si nada y de manera concreta.

¡Mierda! No estaba lo suficientemente preparada como para hablar con ella sobre eso y tampoco estaba segura de como se iba a tomar la noticia sobre la proposición de su hermano. Eso era algo que aun estaba meditando y cada vez tenía más miedo acerca de lo que pueda llegar a pasar si comienzo a trabajar allí, en su empresa, con él.

La miro de reojo y noto que ella esta parada junto a la puerta, esperando una respuesta para su reciente pregunta y la quería completa y con una descripción total de la situación y no un simple: ''bien'' o ''mal''. Quería detalles y los iba a conseguir a como dé lugar.

Camine hasta el sillón y me senté en él para poder hablar tranquilamente y, en caso de sentirme nerviosa, no caerme. Sabía que a mitad del relato comenzaría a angustiarme y no me iba a ser posible seguir de pie por cuenta propia.

-Mira… ahora vamos a comprarte un teléfono móvil y cuando regresemos me cuentas lo que ocurrió.- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza y suspiraba.

Parpadee sin creerlo y la mira atónita. ¿De verdad me estaba dando esa opción? Me costaba creerlo pero lo agradecí porque de ese modo tendría más tiempo para pensar con claridad lo que iba a decirle y explicarle las cosas tal cual sucedieron y evitar que me atormente a preguntas. Además podre aclarar mis dudas con ella… eso me ayudaría mucho en mi decisión.

Stella tomo las llaves de su auto y me hizo una señal para que la siguiera y lo hice sin dudarlo, de manera rápida. Me reí internamente por su actitud pero sabía que por dentro ella debía de ser un saco de nervios y ansiedad.

Ya en la tienda me sentí fuera de lugar, como de costumbre, y extremadamente nerviosa por la situación. ¿Cómo era posible que ella decidiera así como así comprarme cosas? Eso ya estaba fuera de lo aceptable. Iba más allá de lo que yo le permitía pero de algún modo esto respondía el por qué no me había preguntado si quería un celular o no. Simplemente no había sido una opción.

Suspire en un intento de sacar todos esos sentimientos de mi ser y mire hacia fuera para distraer mi mente por unos momentos pero en seguida me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. En la esquina frente al local, con su figura dominante y que lograba hacer que el pánico me recorriera por completo, estaba _él_.

-¿Qué ocurre Musa?- me pregunta Stella.

No podía hablar y/o articular palabra alguna. Tengo un nudo en la boca del estómago que está evitando que haga algún ruido u movimiento. Quiero gritar y salir corriendo hacia el otro lado. Sentí que mi sueño, justo en ese instante, se venía abajo con solo verlo allí, parado sin hacer nada. Simplemente allí, mirándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia y en ese momento creí que me desmayaría.

Stella me toma del brazo me sacude para que le prestara atención pero yo no me moví, estaba congelada en ese lugar, aterrada por lo que iba a suceder, por lo que él sería capaz de hacerme u hacerle a Stella. Me estremecí ante ese pensamiento de Stella siendo lastimada por mi culpa… el solo pensarlo y saber que existía esa posibilidad logro hacer que cerrara los ojos con temor a lo que sucedería a partir de este momento.

\- Musa, tranquilízate ¿sí? Ya no está lo que sea que te haya asustado.- murmuro ella con suavidad en mi oído.

Los abrí con cierto temor y comprobé que era cierto lo que ella había dicho. Ya no estaba allí… no había nadie observándome desde ese lugar en este momento.

Suspire y la angustia se debilitando poco a poco. Mire a Stella, ella me miraba tratando de tranquilizar mis nervios e internamente se lo agradecí, realmente se lo agradecía porque ella sabía que había una sola cosa en este mundo que lograba que me pusiera de ese modo y esa persona era _él_ : **mi** **padre**.

-Vamos… ya te compré el móvil. Y espero que te guste.- dijo mientras salíamos de la tienda y nos acercábamos a su auto.

Mire un par de veces la esquina donde lo había visto pero no había nadie sospechoso. Una vez dentro del auto me sentí momentáneamente segura de todo hasta que caí en la cuenta de que no me había hecho nada: solo mirarme y sonreír de manera amenazadora.

Mire de reojo a Stella mientras que ella ponía en marcha el coche, alejándonos de la tienda e incorporándose al tránsito para volver a casa y hablar de manera tranquila.

Ella parecía estar tranquila pero, claro, las apariencias engañan y eso yo ya lo había comprobado mucho tiempo atrás.

Al rededor de 15 minutos después ya estábamos en casa, yo ya estaba más tranquila, y lo primero que hizo Stella luego de cerrar la puerta fue, prácticamente, arrastrarme al sillón y mirarme con la curiosidad implantada en los ojos. Solté una pequeña risa pero me tranquilice nuevamente e intenté de ordenar mis pensamientos para comenzar a hablar.

-¿Qué paso anoche con mi hermano? ¿Por qué te llevo hasta su casa?- fueron sus primeras preguntas de todo el cuestionario.

Suspire, como si estuviera cansada. ¿Cómo le decía que Riven me llevó hasta su casa para hacerme una propuesta laboral? Iba a ser muy complicado de explicar pero debía, al menos intentar, de que ella entendiera un poco de todo lo ocurrido anoche.

\- Riven… él… me dijo que debía e iba a disculparse conmigo por haber desconfiado…- comencé diciendo con sutileza.

-¿Qué más te dijo? Por tu cara puedo decir y asegurar de que eso es lo más leve que te dijo en todo el rato que estuviste con él.- dijo ella con lógica y algo de sentido común.

Asentí dándole la razón de lo que acababa de decir. Eso no era lo único que me había dicho y sabía que él había dado por hecho que yo iba a hablar con su hermana sobre eso. Esa debía de ser la razón de por qué me dio tiempo para responder.

-Él…- dije con timidez.

-¿Él qué, Musa? Dilo…- me trato de animar.

Baje la mirada pero no por timidez o miedo, sino que para pensar e idear alguna clase de respuesta concreta sobre su pregunta.

\- Riven quiere que yo trabaje en su empresa…- le dije sin más.

Mire a Stella al notar que no estaba haciendo el más mínimo ruido o movimiento. Estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y abría y cerraba la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no salían de esta.

No la culpaba por estar de ese modo, yo había estado igual de impresionada cuando él lo había dicho sin dudar y de manera directa, pero más que sorprendida su mirada reflejaba cierto temor. ¿Por qué su mirada era de temor si solo le había dicho eso? Era algo que yo no comprendía.

Ella volvió a abrir la boca pero esta vez soltó un pequeño gemido y se hecho a llorar, dejándome desconcertada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué había comenzado a llorar de la nada? No lo comprendía y eso hizo que me angustiara, que mis ojos comenzaran a llenarse de lágrimas como los de ella y cayeran sin permiso.

El verla de este modo solo hizo que me arrepintiera de haberle contado. Dios… ¿Qué podía hacer para que ella se calmara? ¿Cómo podía ayudarla?

Stella se fue calmando de a poco y me abrazo al notar que yo estaba del mismo modo que ella.

-¿Te dijo alguna razón de por qué lo decidió?- me pregunto al oído.

Aclare mis pensamientos y trate de recordar si me había mencionado algo pero no recordaba nada. No me había dicho ninguna razón de por qué quería trabajara con él o para él.

-No… No me ha dicho ninguna razón.- le respondí cuando nos separamos.

Me mira a los ojos y suelta un suspiro, al parecer de cansancio pero no estaba del todo segura. Se paró y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro como si quisiera creer que nada de esto era realidad. Yo me limitaba a observarla sin comprender lo que hacía.

-¿Le has respondido a su proposición?- me pregunta con la voz cargada de enojo.

Ella me mira y yo niego con un movimiento suave. Ella suspira de alivio y se acerca a la mesa ratona que hay frente al sillón y toma su móvil, marca un número y me hace una señal para que me vaya. Acato la orden sin cuestionar.

Temí por la seguridad de la persona a la cual estaba llamando en estos momentos. Estaba enojada, hecha una furia, y daba la impresión que iba a matar a la persona con la cual estaba hablando. Solté un pequeño suspiro e ignore parte de su ''saludo'' para quien estuviera tras la línea.

Pero pare en seco al oír lo siguiente…

-No me interesa lo que tú pienses de ella… Tan solo: déjala en paz…- dice Stella mientras soltaba un gruñido.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida pero antes de que Stella se diera cuenta de que estaba tratando de escuchar su conversación me fui casi que corriendo a mi habitación, encerrándome en ella para evitar escuchar algo. Tenía la tentación de ir y espiar, tratar de captar algo, pero me moriría de la vergüenza si ella me descubriera.

¡Rayos! Olvide el móvil abajo y tenía que comenzar a usarlo para irme acostumbrando a él de a poco. Con cierto temor salí del dormitorio y me acerque a las escaleras con paso lento, temiendo escuchar algo que no debería, así que baje la escalera de manera rápida para tratar de evitar que Stella se enojara más y esta vez conmigo.

Para mi suerte la caja del teléfono estaba en una mesa que se encontraba junto a la escalera pero no vi a Stella por ningún lado. Me pareció extraño que se haya ido pero mire el reloj para comprobar que hora era y vi que era temprano y podría haber ido a algún lado… tal vez para hablar con la misma persona a la cual llamo. Si… esa debía de ser la razón.

-'' _No pienses en eso… de momento concéntrate en aprender a usar el teléfono que_ _Stella_ _te compró_ _Musa_ _…_ ''- me digo a mi misma internamente.

Tome de la mesa el número del móvil de Brandon y, una vez que el aparato prendió y marco como que todo estaba bien, lo agregué a los contactos y le mandé un mensaje.

- _ **Soy**_ _ **Musa**_ _ **, la amiga de**_ _ **Stella**_ _ **,**_ _ **Brandon**_ _ **. Conseguí un móvil y te mando el mensaje para que tengas mi número por cualquier cosa. ¿Llegaste bien a tu casa?**_ \- le envié.

Siendo sincera me preocupaba un poco el hecho de que se haya ido caminando. Su respuesta llego casi de de inmediato.

- _ **¡Genial! Y si, llegue bien a casa: sano y salvo. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué hacías?**_ \- respondió.

- _ **Nada interesante. ¿Y tú que hacías?**_ \- le cuestione.

De alguna manera era relajante hablar con él. Sentía que podía decirle cosas y que no se reiría ni se las contaría a nadie.

- _ **Nada, como por lo general hago… ¿Sabes? Parecías algo tensa cuando hable contigo en persona… tienes una rara costumbre de disculparte con las personas por cualquier cosa… ¿Por qué?**_ \- fue su mensaje.

Mire sorprendida el mensaje y tarde en reaccionar. ¿Tan notoria era esa maldita costumbre? No le podía decir que era porque mi padre me golpeaba si hacía algo que a él le parecía incorrecto. Dios… ¿qué le respondía ahora?

- _ **Es un tema delicado… me parece mejor, y correcto, hablarlo en persona y no por mensaje…**_ \- le respondí.

Al enviarle el mensaje a Brandon comencé a temblar pero controlarme lo suficiente como para no llorar de nuevo. A lo mejor Brandon entendía la indirecta de que no era algo de lo cual me gustara hablar todo el tiempo y que tampoco era algo que le contaba a todas las personas a las cuales conocía… no quería que me tuvieran lastima o resultaran heridos por mi culpa.

Al rato de enviado mi mensaje, llega el mensaje de Brandon. Solté un suspiro en un intento de darme valor para leerlo y comprender lo que hay escrito. Estaba muy nerviosa.

- _ **Ok… ¿Cuándo nos podríamos volver a juntarnos para hablar? La verdad me gustaría que trataras de explicarme la verdadera razón de por qué te disculpas todo el tiempo. Soy una persona a la que le gusta ayudar a los demás… De verdad me gustaría mucho ayudarte a cambiar o superar esa ''costumbre''.**_ \- fue lo que respondió.

Me sorprendió mucho su reacción ante mi revelación. No me la esperaba a esa respuesta pero me sentí tranquila y de algún modo supe que podía confiar en él, que podía decirle con el tiempo todos los traumas que tenía y cómo era tratada antes de que lograra escapar de la casa de mi padre.

Brandon era una persona confiable e iba a ser un gran amigo en un futuro cercano por lo que no debía preocuparme por el momento de eso… solo vivir el día a día por ahora.

Le contesté con una sonrisa en el rostro, fue a causa de sus palabras de apoyo hacia mi persona.

- _ **¿Te parece bien mañana? Después del mediodía está bien, ¿podrás en ese horario?**_ \- fue lo que pude contestar.

Mañana iba a ser sábado así que no habría problemas con los horarios: ellos tenían el fin de semana libre.

Escuché ruidos en la puerta y desvié la mirada hacia ella. Dentro de mí: mi lado racional decía que debía ser Stella, quien había regresado, pero mi lado más tímido y temeroso decía que podría ser otra persona. Temblé ligeramente pero seguí mirando la puerta esperando algún movimiento extraño para gritar u tratar de defenderme.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Stella que entraba, más tranquila pero enojada aún, junto a Riven, quien tenía una expresión de enojo también. Genial… ahora debía verlos discutir de nuevo, frente a mi o conmigo.

Riven me miro de reojo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos, me estremecí. Su mirada era fría, como si me estuviera echando la culpa de que estuviera aquí presente en estos momentos.

-¿Y bien? ¿No le vas a decir exactamente lo mismo que me dijiste a mí en persona?- dijo Stella mirando fijamente a Sky Riven.

La mire sin comprender lo que decía. ¿Qué debía decirme Riven? Al ver cómo era la expresión de Stella me di cuenta de que no debía de ser una noticia agradable la que debía recibir.

Volví a mirar a Sky Riven tratando de encontrarme con su mirada como hace unos momentos pero no lo logre dado a que él mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo. En ese momento supe que no quería escuchar lo que sea que me vaya a decir.

Mi móvil vibro entre mis manos y ahí reaccione que lo estaba sosteniendo como si fuera lo único que me mantenía atada a la realidad. Lo ignore sabiendo que la respuesta de Brandon era, de momento, menos importante que la bomba que iba a recibir de parte de Riven en unos momentos. Después vería que me había contestado.

Levanta la mirada y la fija en mí. Estaba decidido a decirlo sin importar nada.

-Era una broma todo lo que te dije anoche.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

De algún modo no me sorprendí pero sentí como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre mí. ¿Acaso le parecía graciosa su ''broma''? Quise, por primera vez en mi vida, tener en estos momentos la fuerza suficiente como para ir y golpearlo o decirle algo por haberse burlado de mí.

Sentí como una gota mojaba mi mano izquierda y ahí es cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, sin aviso, sin siquiera darme tiempo para frenarlas pero… ¿Por qué las detendría? Ya todo me daba igual.

Mire a Stella y volvía mirarlo a Riven como buscando en alguno de ellos algo que me dijera que era mentira lo que acababa de suceder o que confirmara lo sucedido. Stella no me miraba pero Riven, quien no había despegado la vista de en ningún momento, me observaba sorprendido y pude notar entre toda esa sorpresa un poco de arrepentimiento.

Sin decir nada me paré, junté mis cosas y me encaminé a la escalera e ir a mi habitación para desconectarme de todo lo acababa de oír, de ver y de vivir. Estaba cansada y si mañana iba a quedar con Brandon debía de estar medianamente despierta.

Una vez en mi cuarto reviso en mensaje de Brandon.

- _ **Si, puedo. ¿Mañana a la 1p.m. te parece bien? Paso por tu nuevo hogar a recogerte.**_ \- fue su respuesta.

- _ **Me parece bien. Hasta mañana y buenas noches**_ _ **Brandon**_ _ **.**_ \- le conteste de manera rápida.

Me desvestí rápidamente y me metí a la cama sin hacer el menor ruido e ignorando de manera gloriosa la conversación de Stella y Riven. Revisé una última vez el móvil para comprobar que Brandon me había contestado y así fue.

- _ **De acuerdo y buenas noches para ti también**_ _ **Musa**_ _ **.**_ \- era lo que decía su mensaje.

Después de leerlo se apagó el teléfono así que lo conecte al cargador para así mañana tenerlo con batería por cualquier cosa que suceda.

Al estar así, acostada, me di cuenta de que la falta de sueño se iba apoderando de mi ser. Estaba tan cansada de todo lo que había pasado. Cerré los ojos y deje que el sueño dominara completamente mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez. ¿Qué hora era? Tomé el móvil y lo encendí para ver la hora, además de verificar que todo estuviera bien. Son las 09:30, bien, aún era temprano pero yo no quería seguir durmiendo.

Me levanté, tomé ropa interior y me dirigí al baño. Aún era temprano así que Stella debería seguir durmiendo, en caso de que este aquí y no se haya ido a la casa del hermano.

Luego de 30 minutos salí y volví a meterme en mi habitación para terminar de vestirme. Después de eso cogí en móvil de la mesita de luz y baje a desayunar. Me prepare un café con leche y comí un pedazo de pan.

Una vez que ordene todo en la cocina, me acerque al sillón y me dispuse a mirar la televisión.

Luego de casi dos horas oí ruidos arriba y supe que Stella se había levantado. Mire la escalera cuando ella bajo y, sin dudar, se dirigió a donde estaba sentada en estos momentos para colocarse a mi lado. La mire de reojo.

-Siento mucho lo que ocurrió anoche con Riven pero debías saberlo.- dijo como saludo.

Suspire. Sabía que una vez que Stella se levantara iba a tocar el tema.

-No importa… Me iba a enterar de un modo u otro después de todo.- le conteste con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiró aliviada y se relajó completamente. Nunca la había visto tan tensa en todo el tiempo que la conocía.

-He quedado de verme con Brandon hoy, al rededor de la 1…- le comente con esperanza de que ella también cambiara de tema de conversación.

Me miró y sonrió de alegría, sus ojos la habían delatado. Le correspondí la sonrisa. La vi pararse del sillón y acercarse a la cocina con intenciones de comer algo.

-¿Ya desayunaste?- me pregunto desde la misma.

Solté una pequeña y bien disimulada risa.

-Hace casi dos horas y media que desayune.- le conteste.

Ella se rió ante mi comentario. Entre conversaciones de cosas triviales, pasaron las dos horas que faltaban para ver a Brandon.

Ya a la 1 en punto Stella se me acerca y me entrega dinero. La mire con cierto recelo pero lo tomo de igual forma. Prefería deberle dinero a ella y no a Brandon.

-¿Estás segura de que no necesitas más nada?- me pregunta como por enésima vez.

Vuelvo a negar y a reírme. Sonó timbre de la casa anunciando que Brandon había llegado.

Abrí la puerta y lo deje pasar para que saludara a Stella. Estaba algo nerviosa pero no tanto como cuando lo había conocido, ahora estaba más relajada y tranquila que la primera vez.

-Ya nos vamos Stella… Después te aviso a qué hora volvemos.- dijo Brandon cuando salimos.

Stella simplemente asintió y nos despidió con la mano antes de volver a entrar a la casa.

Mire de reojo a Brandon mientras caminábamos alejándonos de la casa de Stella. Él estaba muy relajado y tranquilo.

-¿Cómo has estado Musa?- pregunta cuando llegamos a la esquina.

-Bien… supongo…- digo en voz baja y mirando al frente.

Siento la mirada de Brandon sobre mí y me voltee a mirarlo. Ahora si podía decir que él era alto, casi una cabeza y media me sacaba de altura.

Suelta un suspiro y vuelve a caminar. Yo lo sigo con curiosidad ante su reacción por mi respuesta.

-Ven… Vamos a comer algo.- dice cuando pasamos frente a un restaurante.

Me limite a asentir y a seguirlo. Yo no conocía mucho la zona así que solo podía confiar en él en estos momentos.

Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a las ventanas.

-Así que no estás bien.- dijo como afirmación.

Lo observe simplemente. Era lo único que llevaba haciendo desde hacía ya un rato.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Porque hasta ayer a las 6 estabas bien.- dijo como puntualización.

Me quede pensando en cómo le decía que el hermano de mi mejor amiga me había jugado una broma de mal gusto, de muy mal gusto, y que, encima, no era sincero con si mismo. Solté un suspiro y me serene lo suficiente como para comenzar a hablar.

Un mesero se nos acerco y ordenamos un plato de pasta para cada uno sin siquiera haber visto el menú. El mesero se alejo después de haber tomado nuestra orden.

-La verdad es que ayer en la noche, mientras hablaba contigo, me cayó una bomba arriba.- digo tratando de sonreír para restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué clase de bomba?- pregunta con curiosidad.

No mentía cuando dijo que le gustaba ayudar a las personas. Sonreí de manera sincera y me mentalice que si Brandon se volvía mi amigo siempre iba a tratar de ayudarme y debía confiar en él.

-El hermano de Stella, Riven, me ha hecho una broma y, para variar, después de haberla hecho parecía arrepentido.- le dije sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto y yendo al punto.

Brandon se quedo en silencio y me observo con atención, como comprobando que lo que acababa de escuchar era verdadero. Como yo anoche.

Me golpee a mi misma internamente por casi deprimirme. No debía llorar.

-Así que él te jugo una broma… ¿De qué iba esa broma?- pregunta con cautela esta vez.

Tenía curiosidad pero no iba a preguntar nada que me incomodara o me hiciera sentir angustia de solo pensarlo. Siendo sincera conmigo misma de algún modo ya sabía que lo que me había dicho la noche anterior era mentira y parte de una broma pesada y de humor negro.

-Él, supuestamente, me propuso trabajar en su empresa…- comencé diciendo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron mirándome con sorpresa, le estaba costando entenderlo. Seguí hablando antes de que hiciera alguna otra pregunta. Quería contar como me sentía y quería, de un modo egoísta, él me escuchara.

-Le dije que no había ido a la universidad y que no tenía experiencia en esa clase de trabajos. Dejo que no importaba… pero era una mentira.- termine diciendo.

Estaba mirando a la nada. Volví a mirar a Brandon cuando lo oí suspirar. Lo observe con atención.

-Sabía que Riven era un maldito pero nunca creí que llegaría a tanto.- murmuro para sí mismo.

Esa expresión de él logro captar mi atención.

-Como sea… nos juntamos hoy para hablar de tu problema con las palabras: ''perdón'', ''lo siento'' y ''disculpa''.- dice cambiando de tema radicalmente.

Suspire y trate de relajarme. No tenía miedo pero por alguna razón sentía que alguien me estaba vigilando y yo no quería descubrir quién era. Simplemente no quería enterarme de quien me estaba vigilando.

Nos traen la comida y comenzamos a comer. El comienza a hacerme preguntas personales que yo voy contestando sin miedo hasta que comienza a hablar de mi padre…

-'' _Tengo que confiar en él… Tengo que confiar en él…_ ''- me repito a mí misma.

-¿Por qué no lo denunciaste?- me pregunta sin más preámbulos.

Dios… no estaba preparada para hablar sobre eso aún… sencillamente me daba terror el recordar el intento que hice de salir de casa para hablar con las autoridades.

… _ **Dolor**_ _…_

 **-0-0-0-**

Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
